


Udhaar Ka Pyaar

by IronChantress3000



Category: Bollywood - Fandom
Genre: Aaditi Rathore, Akshay Kumar - Freeform, Bollywood, F/M, Jackie shroff, Juhi Chawla - Freeform, Raveena Tandon, aaina movie, bollywood fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronChantress3000/pseuds/IronChantress3000
Summary: Vikram Bhattia, the youngest and top businessman of the city, falls for Annie Khanna. Annie likes Vikram too, but above anything else, Annie loves Annie. Aarohi Khanna has always grown up in her big sister's shadow, living on her hand me downs. Will Aarohi pick up her sister's discarded love to save her family?
Relationships: Prem Khanna/Roha Sinha, Prem Khanna/Ruhaanika Sinha, Vikram Bhaatia/Aarohi Khanna, Vikram Bhaatia/Anvika "Annie" Khanna





	Udhaar Ka Pyaar

There isn't enough bollywood fiction in the world, so I wrote one myself! This story is inspired by the movie Aina with Jackie Shroff and Juhi Chawla. Description's cliche, I know, but I promise the story will be good.

Face claims:

Vikram: Akshay Kumar

Annie: Raveena Tandon

Aarohi: Aditi Rathore 


End file.
